xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabretooth
For the Sabretooth from the Hulk Vs. movie, see Sabretooth (Yost series) Sabretooth '('Victor Creed) is a mutant who has a number of animal-like abilities, and a healing factor like his half-brother Wolverine. Biography ﻿''X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1845, Victor visits his younger half-brother James. After hearing gunshots, James finds his father dead, and his mutation begins to manifest. After running away, Victor catches up and vows that they would look after each other no matter what, leading him to a life of rage and violence. Over the next 120 years, Victor and James fight together in the American Civil War, World War I, and World War II using their mutant powers. However, Victor grows increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passes. During the Vietnam War, Victor attempted to rape a young village woman. Soldiers from his platoon try to stop him, but he kills a senior officer. James assists Victor, releasing his claws and ready to fight as they promised. Both James and Victor were placed in front of a firing squad to be executed. Because of their regenerative healing ability, both mutants are placed in a cell. James and Victor are confronted by Colonel William Stryker, who asks them to join his special team of mutants - Team X, as a way out of imprisonment. They accept and join other mutants - Wade Wilson, Agent Zero, Bolt, Blob and Kestrel, on covert missions throughout the world. After a while, James quits, saying he can't kill innocent people. Eventually, after everyone else left, only Agent Zero and Victor stayed faithful to Stryker. Years later, Victor begins to hunt down the old members of Team X, killing them one by one and extracting their DNA. Bolt is first to be killed, at a carnival where he lived. Kayla Silverfox, Logan's girlfriend, is killed in order to lure Logan for the adamantium process of the Weapon X program. Victor also helps capture other young mutants like Scott Summers and Emma for purposes related to Weapon XI. After capturing Scott Summers, Victor kills John Wraith and extracts his DNA for Weapon XI. He and Logan then fight each other, with Logan nearly killing Victor. However, Gambit - who was under the assumption that Logan was working for Stryker, attacks him, allowing Victor to escape. When Logan arrives on the Island, Silverfox is revealed to be alive and was reluctantly working for Stryker. Her death was merely a ruse in order to lure Logan into Stryker's experimentation. Logan, feeling betrayed, leaves the facility. Victor becomes angry at Stryker, both for letting Logan go and for reneging on their deal to bond adamantium to his body. He chokes Kayla, threatening her with death. Logan, hearing Kayla's calls of distress, returns to fight Victor. They battle each other, with Logan ultimately gaining the upper-hand and in a position to kill Victor. Kayla then intervenes, saying that Logan was not an animal while Victor taunts him. Logan, listening to Kayla pleas, punches out Victor instead. Later on, Victor helps Logan fight Deadpool, saying "Nobody kills you but me." After defeating Deadpool, Victor reminds Logan that they are still brothers, and that they should still look out for each other. X-Men Little is known of Victor's life after his departure from Three Mile Island. Between the time of ''X-Men Origins and X-Men, he mutated into an even more bestial creature. He became bigger and stronger, and was unkempt in appearance. It is unknown whether this mutation was natural or was the result of Weapon X experimentation. His mutation could have also erased his memory of Wolverine, which explans why he doesn't recognize him in the movie. He also took on the name "Sabretooth", became associated with Magneto and joined him, Mystique and Toad in what would later become the Brotherhood of Mutants. Magneto sends Sabretooth to hunt down Wolverine and Rogue. He pushes a tree over for them to crash into so that he could attack Wolverine and abduct Rogue. He is stopped by both Cyclops and Storm. Sabretooth escapes with only Wolverine's dog tags. He returns to Magneto's base and, after informing Magneto of the situation, takes the dog tags for himself. Sabretooth and Wolverine battle each other on the head of the Statue of Liberty. During the battle, Wolverine recovers his dog tags. Afterwards, Cyclops blasts him off the statue with Jean and Wolverine's help. ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine ''To be Added ''X-Men: The Official Game Sabretooth survived the fall, and later on helps the X-Men fight against the Sentinels in Hong Kong. Magneto then orders him to recruit Mastermind into the Brotherhood of Mutants. He is confronted by Wolverine inside the master of the Sentinels, called Mastermold. Sabretooth loses the fight after getting pinned down, and is left in the collapsing Mastermold. His fate is unknown. However, given his regenerative healing abilities, it is possible that he is still alive. Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor''' - Like his half-brother Logan, Victor's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Victor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. *'Superhuman Strength' - Victor possesses superhuman strength, which has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. *'Superhuman Agility' - Victor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Victor's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Acute Senses' - Victor's feral mutation provided him with extremely acute senses. *'Claws and Fangs' - Victor has large canine teeth, akin to a big cat's, which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. He also has 10 retractable 3-inch talons in place of fingernails. These claws are naturally sharper and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Victor to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. His ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. *'Psionic Resistance' - Victor is immune to telepathic manipulation, at least if the telepath attempts to manipulate him through physical contact. This is made evident when Silverfox, strangled by Victor, made a failed attempt to telepathically manipulate him by clutching his arm. Relationships Friends and Family *Thomas Logan - Father *Wolverine - Half-Brother and Ally turned Enemy *﻿Magneto - Boss *Mystique - Boss *William Stryker - Former Boss turned Enemy *Toad - Enemy turned Teammate *Pyro - Teammate *Agent Zero - Former Teammate Enemies *Deadpool - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Kestrel - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Blob - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Bolt - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Jean Grey - Enemy *Rogue - Enemy *Professor X - Enemy *HYDRA - Enemies *Lyman - Enemy Videos ﻿thumb|left|295px External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Weapon X Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Male Category:Back From The Dead Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Stryker's Files Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Howlett Family Category:Black Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Canadians Category:Team X Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Mercenaries Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Military Category:WWII Category:High Body Count Category:Single Characters Category:Unknown Status Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters